howtotrainyourdragonfandomcom-20200223-history
Gruff
|Source = Franchise}} Gruff is a blind male Hobblegrunt who first appeared in How to Train Your Dragon 2. Official Description Biography ''Origins Gruff used to be an ordinary wild dragon, until he was caught in a tree snare by one of Drago's Dragon Trappers, and the incident blinded him. Fortunately, Valka and Cloudjumper found him. Discovering who had maimed him, Valka asked the Bewilderbeast for aid and the king of dragons attacked Eret's fortress and destroyed it. Despite being blind, he still lived a happy life in Valka's Mountain. ''Meeting Hiccup and Toothless Valka introduced Gruff, Lump and Thump to Hiccup and Toothless, telling them how each one got their injures. Although not seen, Gruff may have participated in the battle at Valka's Mountain. After Drago's Bewilderbeast killed Valka's, Gruff was forced by the new alpha to go to Berk. There, Toothless managed to free Gruff and the other dragon's from the Bewilderbeast's control, which immediately started firing at the giant dragon. After Drago's defeat, Gruff stayed on Berk, along with the other dragons. Moving to the Hidden World Although not seen in the film, it is assumed that Gruff traveled alongside everyone from Berk and eventually arrived on New Berk. From there, he went to live in the Hidden World, along with every dragon from Berk. Physical Appearance Gruff is so far the only known member of the Hobblegrunts. Due to the body size, he seems not to be a matured individual. He has a big frill at the back of his neck, clawed wings, sturdy nadder like legs, and short arms. His eyes are dull-colored caused by the snare that blinded him. He has long teeth protruding from the lower mandible. He resembles a theropod dinosaur like a Speed Stinger does. He changes color based on its mood, like all Hobblegrunts, the only parts that are always the same coloration are the blue spots he has all over his body. Personality Gruff is apparently very sensitive and shy. This was largely due to past incidents and traumatic damages he carries. However, this sensitiveness helps others to know subtle movements in nest mates' emotions, and with his abilities native to his species, the Hobblegrunt can be very useful and helpful as part of the warning system for the Sanctuary. According to ''Dragons: Rise of Berk, Gruff is very intelligent and can be trained to find its way to Berk, showing that he can fit in rather well with other dragons. Gruff is also mentally strong to live happily without the need to see. Relationships Valka Gruff appears to be very close to Valka as he seems to enjoy her presence as he was saved by Valka to be very thankful, turning yellow when she strokes him. Appearances Trivia *Gruff's card in Dragons Challenge Card Game states that he is a Horned Hobblegrunt. What this means remains unknown. **It is possible that Horned Hobblegrunt is the whole name of the species, similar to Hideous Zipplebacks. References External Links Site Navigation Category:Tamed Dragons Category:Movie Dragons Category:How to Train Your Dragon (film) Characters Category:Males Category:Stoker Class Category:Disabled Dragons Category:How to Train Your Dragon 2 Characters Category:Valka Category:Minor Characters Category:How to Train Your Dragon 2 Category:Dragons: Rise of Berk Characters